The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay system for controlling an electric current flowing in a load by controlling an electric current flowing in a coil of a relay means.
An electromagnetic relay system of a related art, for example, an electromagnetic relay system for controlling an operation of a winch or the like mounted on an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), is constituted by containing an electromagnetic relay comprising two coils and a plurality of fixed terminals in a substantially hermetically closed case made of a resin and including a plurality of terminals formed by being projected from the case. In the electromagnetic relay system, a motor as a drive source of the winch or the like regularly rotates when an electric current is flowed in one of the coils, and the motor reversely rotates when the electric current is flowed in the other of the coils.
Further, specifically, the electromagnetic relay system comprises a positive terminal and a negative terminal both connectable to a power source of a battery or the like arranged at the ATV and a load terminal connectable to the motor for driving the winch. The electromagnetic relay system further comprises control wirings extended from a change over switch separately arranged and connected to respectives of the coils of the respective electromagnetic relays. The electromagnetic relay system is constituted to be able to arbitrarily rotate regularly and reversely the motor by selectively making currents flow to the respectives of the coils at the respective electromagnetic relays via the control wirings.
Meanwhile, according to the above-described electromagnetic relay system of the related art, whereas one end of the coil constituting the electromagnetic relay is connected to the control wiring, a ground line extended from the coil is extended from the case to an external portion and a front end thereof is connected to the negative terminal. That is, according to the coil constituting the electromagnetic relay, when the electric current flows from the control wiring, the electric current reaches to the negative terminal via the ground line and is grounded therefrom.
However, since the above-described electromagnetic relay system of the related art is constituted by extending the ground line of the coil constituting the electromagnetic relay from the case to the external portion and connecting the ground line to the negative terminal and therefore, it is necessary to form a through hole for inserting the ground line through the case and it is necessary to fit a grommet or to fill a resin for waterproofing the through hole.